


Jealousy

by Ishimorie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: Charlotte sees reader getting cozy with Becky at a club and takes her to the bathroom to show her who she belongs to. (Warnings: Semi-public sex, strap-on, and Jealous!Charlotte)





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riottkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).



You thought nothing of the interaction, it was all an innocent move in your eyes, talking to your girlfriend’s best friend. You wrapped an arm around Becky’s shoulder as you conversed with a group, so engrossed, you didn’t notice Charlotte’s glare. She had enough when she noticed you cozying up to Becky, resting your head on her shoulder and letting out a small giggle as Sasha gestured toward you two.

Charlotte through her empty cup into a nearby garbage can and made her way to you and the girls. She tapped you on the shoulder and motioned for you to follow her. You made your way out of the loud club into the much quieter women’s bathrooms, which luckily, no one else was occupying.

“What the hell was that?” She asked trying to maintain her composure.

“What Char?” You say in a mischievous manner. “Can’t I be friends with Becky.” You laughed, continuing to push her buttons.

“Yeah. You can have friends, but I can’t have you acting all lovey on my best friend.” You smirked. “Whatcha gonna do about it? Huh Lottie? I wasn’t making out with her.” Charlotte lost it at that, laughing lightly, before backing you against the counter

“You think this is a joke. You’re mine babygirl and if I have to prove it to you right here right now, then I will.” She saw your flustered look and let out a smirk of her own. She gestured to her handbag. “Go grab our special toy.” She demanded.

“Charlotte, you didn’t?”

“Yes I did, and if you don’t get it in my hands by the time I count to 10, you’re really in for it darling.” She snapped and started the count. You scurried to the bag on the floor and rummaged through, trying not to scatter them about, on your search for the phallic toy and harness. You finally dug it out and rushed back to Charlotte in the nick of time.

“Lucky you. Now strip for me.” She pushed your jacket off your shoulders and gestured to the T-shirt and jean ensemble you wore. You pulled the shirt up over your head revealing no bra. Charlotte licked her lips. You then moved to your jeans, leaning up against the wall to pull them off along with your underwear. She smirked, satisfied.

“Now strip me.” She motioned for you to get on your knees in front of her. You complied, sinking down and smiling up at her before wrapping your fingers under the hands of her much too short dres pushing it up over her hips. She pulled it off and you slid your hands over the sides of her lace boyshorts.

“No one likes a tease.” She smiled down at you like a warning. “Really? Everyone loves you though.” You returned the smile and continued to pull off her underwear. Without additional dialogue she handed you the strap-on, signaling for you to put it on her. You complied quicker than ever, anticipating what was coming up next.

Once you made sure it on correctly, she gripped your jaw, pulled you up and hoisted you onto the counter. She leaned down and licked a strip up your slit before working her fingers on your clit. She noticed your wetness and tsked. “Could Becky have you like this?” She asked, more like a command.

“No ma'am.” You answered trying to hold in a moan at the sight of one of her hands working you while the other coated her toy with your wetness. She stopped, noticing your stare. “You’re damn right she couldn’t.” She said, pressing her dick into you. You held in a moan at her first thrust and she stopped all movement. “I want to hear you and most importantly, I want her to hear.” You moaned loudly at this.

Charlotte let out a sigh of pleasure as she thrust at a fast pace, while her hand still worked your clit. A string of moans escaped your lips as you felt yourself reaching climax. She noticed and sped up her pacing before leaning down and encasing your mouth in a sloppy yet passionate kiss. She broke it and continued speeding up.

“You wanna cum? Tell me you’ll never act that way again, toward Becky or any other.” Charlotte demanded.

“Yes Charlotte, please let me. I’ll never act that way again. Please Charlotte, I love you and only you.” You basically screamed out as she pushed you over the edge. A string of expletives left your lips. She pulled out of you and wrapped you in her arms.

“Are you okay darling?” She said pulling away and running a hand down your cheek, looking with concern. “I’m fine Char, that was amazing.” She nodded and you continued. “I’m sorry for being a brat.” She undid the toy around her hips and leaned down to pull her dress back on. “I like when your bratty, gives me a reason to be rough.” She tossed you your clothes.

“Charlotte?” You called as she headed toward the door. She looked back. “Hmm?”

“Forgetting something?” You giggled holding up her undies. She gave you a fiery look. “Oh, we’re leaving, and I’m not done with you.” She grabbed her bag and left you to change.

‘This girl is going to kill me.’ You thought, sighing as you thought of what she could be planning.


End file.
